Happy Ending
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: Shinon has finally fallen in love! And who is it? A new member of the Greil Mercenaries! Is Shinon in love or is it a mere infatuation? Does he really care for her? Will he push her away? Find out in this one-shot! Sorry I suck at summaries. ShinonxOc


Hey guys I'm writing this short one-shot for my friend who's birthday is today! Or tomorrow depending on how long the story uploads... So anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Also I am so sorry about not updating recently XO I had a lot of homework so yeah... Anyways I will update sometime the next few weeks for sure even if its only for one of my stories. Also I'm warning you guys now 'cause I think that this may not have been that good 'cause it was kinda rushed but I think I did a decent job and I hope you guys like it. Now then without further ado... Here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Happy Ending

Only Chapter: Have Heart

(Lea's POV)

(Greil Mercenaries)

(Outside)

"SHINON!" I yelled as I latched my body onto his. I heard him groan as he unlatched me from him. He murmured quietly in my ear that he has a secret he wants to tell me. I smiled and said I wouldn't tell his secret to a soul.

Shinon leaned down and put his mouth right next to my ear. I blushed softly and hoped no one saw. I waited patiently as I heard him take an intake of breath. "Well," Shinon murmured quietly. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he yelled loudly in my ear. I covered my ears as Shinon scolded me. Again.

"Tch. I'd think you would get used to it by now." I murmured quietly. Shinon raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" he asked in such a low tone it gave me shivers.

"N-n-nothing, Shinon! Well look at the time I've got to go! Later!" I said quickly and ran off.

"Wait-a-sec!" he called after me but I was gone. "Well, I'll tell her later." Shinon said to himself as he walked away.

"Unkie Shinon!" Rolf called to him. He sighed and went up to him to ask what. "Is Lea around? Mist and I have been looking for her." Rolf said smiling. He sighed and told him he didn't know and didn't care. Rolf frowned and walked away.

"Why me?" Shinon asked himself as he sighed. Gatrie went up to him and smirked.

"If you hate it so much, why don't you tell them to stop?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Shut up." Shinon muttered while blushing as he walked away. Gatrie laughed and trotted up to reach his long time best friend's pace.

(Inside)

"Lea!" Mist called as she ran up to me. "I've been looking for you all morning! Where were you?" Mist huffed out.

"I was outside." I told her simply.

"That's it? Well I can't be mad at you today… It is your-" Mist said as she was cut off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEA!" Rolf shouted as he hugged me. I gasped and smiled.

"Thanks Rolf." I smiled happily. Rolf nodded and motioned towards the pouting Mist.

"Rooooolf, I wanted to say it first!" Mist stated loudly. Rolf shrugged and muttered a 'Too bad'. "Rolf, you have three seconds." Mist muttered darkly.

"Guys, stop! It doesn't matter who says it first. Besides, do you guys really want to fight on Lea's birthday while she is here with you guys over a stupid reason? Oh and Happy Birthday Lea." Oscar said as he stepped into the room. We all turned our heads to Oscar. Mist and Rolf shook their heads 'no'. I mumbled a 'thanks'.

"Sorry Lea." Rolf and Mist mumbled. I giggled and said its 'ok' and left telling them I was going to go find Ike.

"Ok then. Who wants to help me make Lea's cake?" Oscar asked simply. Rolf and Mist both brightened up at the idea.

"I want to lick the spoon!" Rolf announced. Mist frowned and shook her head.

"You are such a kid." Mist said smirking.

"Coming from the girl who ate a whole cake on her own after dessert." Rolf shot back and the fight started again. Oscar sighed and ushered them into the kitchen.

(Ike's Room)

"Ike! You in there?" I asked knocking the door. The door opened and I walked in. "Ike, do you think you could spar with me? I think I'm getting rusty…"

"Sure. C'mon." Ike said as we walked out of his room. We went to the armory to grab our swords when Soren walked in.

"What do you think you're doing? I told you guys I was doing inventory today." Soren stated annoyed. Ike and I both groaned.

"Soren, do you think you could make an exception for one day?" I asked sweetly.

"No. Now go." Soren said simply and kicked us out closing the door in our face.

"Ike lets go make some practice swords." I told him. He nodded and we went to the old tree stump outside. We took some wood from the woodpile and started carving out our swords. We were done quickly and started our spar. By the time we were done, it was time for lunch. I lost 2:1. We tossed our swords to the side and went in the fortress. We were just about to enter the kitchen when Mist came out and stated we can't go in.

"Why?" Ike and I both asked her.

"It's a secret." Mist said giggling. "Here are your sandwiches now go. Shoo-shoo." Mist said going back into the kitchen. We both stared at each other to try to think about what just happened and decided to just leave it be.

"Well let's go eat." Ike said smiling as we headed outside to eat under a tree. We saw Mia coming towards us and told her to sit down. The energetic woman nodded and sat down. The minute she sat down she hugged me and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Lea!" Mia chirped smiling. I smiled and said thanks. She nodded and took a sandwich from Ike's plate.

"Hey!" Ike said frowning. I giggled and smiled. "I forgot to say this earlier but Happy Birthday Lea." I thanked him too and Ike and Mia started talking about sparring.

"Ugh. It sucks! Soren wouldn't let me take my sword out!" Mia complained. "And I so wanted to train today…" Mia said sulking.

"Mia, Ike and I made practice swords today. You can have mine. You guys wanted to spar right?" I asked them. Mia nodded enthusiastically and thanked me and ushered Ike to the training grounds where the swords were there right now. I sat there and ate the rest of my sandwich. I was about to eat my last one when Shinon took it from my hands.

"Hey!" I said as I quickly stood up to get it. I tried to take it but it didn't work. Shinon took a bite in it and I frowned.

"Still want it back?" Shinon laughed smirking. I thought about it and nodded a 'yes' and jumped onto him. Shinon fell in surprise, which made me fall as well. "Ugh. You damn brat. I can't believe you actually did that." Shinon said groaning at my weight. I blushed heavily as I saw what a position we were in. I was lying on top of him with my face close to his face.

"Sorry…" I murmured quietly as I tried to get off of him. While I tried to lift my body off of his he smirked and flipped our positions. I yelped as he switched it quickly. I blushed a deeper crimson if that was possible. I thought I must have been seeing things as I saw Shinon had a flushed look on his face as well. Shinon leaned down and I closed my eyes, expecting a kiss. When suddenly the unexpected happened, he got off of me.

"What? Thought I was going to kiss you? As if. Stop acting like I child." Shinon taunted. "I mean seriously, did you think I would really kiss a brat like you? Seriously-" Shinon stopped as he saw me laughing.

"Of course I didn't think that! I mean I'm not that stupid!" I said laughing almost manically. "Well, I got to go. Later Shinon!" I said face still flushed. I tried to run off but Shinon took my hand.

"Lea, wait. I-" Shinon started but stopped when he saw the tears streamed on my face. He let go of my hand but I didn't run off like most girls would probably do when their heart was broken. Shinon didn't run off or make excuses either unlike most guys would do to get away from a crying girl. I forced a smile out and spoke clearly out the three little words I've been trying to say to him for the past few years.

"I love you." I said softly.

"What?" Shinon asked dumbfounded. He looked shocked but a hidden emotion was there too.

"I love you Shinon." I said while the tears continued to flow. "I guess I already know your answer though. Goodbye Shinon. I hope we can still be friends." I said smiling through the tears that continued to flow through my eyes. "You know, the way I pictured saying this wasn't exactly like this. Oh well, I at least got the message through. Well bye." I said as I turned around to go back to the fort. To go to my room so I can cry in private.

Shinon did something that I didn't expect he hugged me from behind and murmured something I never thought I would hear. "What?" I asked quietly almost out of hearing.

"I love you too." Shinon whispered in my ear. I gasped. I couldn't believe my ears.

"W-what?" I asked softly.

"I love you. And that is the last time I'll say it." Shinon said irritated. I started laughing uncontrollably. My tears started a new fresh batch but this time is because of happiness. I turned around and hugged him back. He took my chin and brought it up. I looked into his eyes and saw love and happiness and lust. I blushed even more and looked down. He took my chin once again and kissed me. First it was gentle. Then it was fierce. The kiss lasted three minutes and would've lasted even longer if the need for air didn't overtake them.

They breathed in deeply and stared into each other's eyes lovingly. I took Shinon's cheek in my hand and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. It lasted three seconds before we heard Ike calling us to go inside for dinner. We quickly pulled away from each other when we heard Ike's voice. Faces still flushed. We stood still for what felt like centuries until Shinon took my hand and pulled me towards the house.

"What? Do you plan on staying there forever?" Shinon asked smirking. I stared at him stupidly.

"Why, I was merely waiting for you to get the hint." I shot back as I let go of his hand. He looked at me surprised, wondering why I let go of his hand.

"Let's surprise them." I whispered to him. As we enter the fort, we found it eerily quiet. "Huh? Didn't Ike say it was time for dinner?" I asked Shinon. Before Shinon could answer, a loud 'SURPRISE!' broke through the air. I gasped as new tears started to run down my face. I seem to cry a lot today don't I?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEA!" All of the mercenaries yelled out. I choked on my breath but managed one word out.

"Why?" I asked happily. The mercenaries all sighed but said that I can figure it out on my own.

"Wait there's more." Rolf said smiling. Oscar went into the kitchen for a minute and brought out a beautiful cake. I gasped in awe. Oscar set the cake down on the table and put the candles on it and lit them.

"Make a wish." Mist said happily. I shook my head 'no'.

"I have everything I need." And with that I blew out the candles. I took the knife from Titania and cut the cake. Everyone took a slice of the cake and began eating it. After we were done with the huge cake we ate dinner.

"Ugh. I am so full." Boyd complained. "I don't think I could eat another bite."

"That was delicious Oscar." Rhys complimented. Oscar waved the compliment away and said its nothing.

"Now it's time for presents!" Mia said enthusiastically. She took out a beautiful sword and handed me it. "It's a new silver sword for you!" I took it and started slashing wildly but precisely.

"Thanks Mia!" I said hugging her. Afterwards everyone gave me their presents.

"Thanks a lot you guys." I said smiling wholeheartedly. Shinon stepped up and took my hand in his.

"I haven't given my present yet though." Shinon stated, seemingly nervous and knelt on one knee. He took out a velvet box and handed it to me and I opened it. I gasped for the umpteenth time today. Inside the box was the prettiest ring I have ever seen. "I was going to propose to you before the whole confession thing so well what about it?" Shinon took in a breath and continued, "Will you marry me?" All of the mercenaries looked shocked except for Gatrie. Shinon looked directly in my eyes. I could see a small sliver of hope showing in his eyes.

"This is so sudden. We just started dating today Shinon." Now all of the mercenaries looked ready to fall out of their chairs. Even Gatrie. I sighed and frowned. Shinon looked sad and knew what the outcome would be, same as the rest of the mercenaries. It was inevitable. But my face suddenly turned into a smile. "But I would have to say yes. I would love to marry you." I said leaning down to kiss his cheek. The mercenaries literally fell out of their chair now. Shinon looked up and smiled a huge smile. He lifted me up in the air and kissed my lips. With this, the deal was closed and I was betrothed to Shinon. Some of the mercenaries wolf whistled (Boyd and Gatrie) and some congratulated us. After all of the congratulations was done Shinon and I went to my room.

"I can't believe you proposed to me." I said sitting on my bed. Shinon sat next to me and kissed my cheek.

"I can't believe you said yes." Shinon whispered in my ear.

"How could I not?" I said taking his face and kissing him.

"Happy Birthday, Lea." Shinon said smiling.

"Best Birthday Ever…" and with that our make-out section began.

* * *

So yeah this is it. Hope you guys liked it and please RRR! LATER!


End file.
